


Новые жильцы. Кто такие "геи"

by steinvor



Series: ГМО и ноблесс. Откровенные разговоры [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Humor, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, детали модификации Такео, предполагаемое прошлое Тао и Такео, разговоры в мужской компании
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Дети ушли, а новые жильцы остались.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ряд обстоятельств из жизни Тао и Такео взят из Вселенной Турнира

Дети ушли, а двое, эти новые жильцы остались.  
Оборотень недоуменно пожал плечами, бывшие члены ДА все еще сомневались оставаться ли …  
Впрочем, судя по возбужденно блеснувшим глазам Франкенштейна, их опасения были не совсем напрасны.  
\- Знаете сколько на самом деле Такео лет? Кажется, что 27, но на самом деле мы с ним почти ровесники.  
\- Вот как? – Франкенштейну нужно только найти повод, чтобы прицепиться к особенностям чьей-нибудь модификации.  
На этот раз ему подвернулись уж очень необычные экземпляры.  
Тао ненавязчиво завладел сначала вниманием аудитории, а затем всеми доступными и имеющими выход в сеть электроприборами.  
Стоит ли говорить, что с телефоном М-21 на сегодняшний вечер и ночь пришлось распрощаться.  
Впрочем, зачем это сложное электронное средство связи при уборке со стола и мытье посуды?  
\- Самое сложное, это отмыть покрытую жиром тефлоновую сковородку.  
Вместо металлической сетки оборотень втихаря пытается соскрести пригорелые места когтями.  
Хорошо, что домовладелец об этом не в курсе.  
Такео удивленно приподнимает бровь: «Разве не знаешь, что для начала нужно нагар залить каким-нибудь слабощелочным составом?»  
Несмотря на специальную особенность – скорость, Такео на редкость неразговорчив и молчалив, - и как только он умудрялся завязывать с детьми знакомство?- а также действует неторопливо, как будто имеет безграничный запас времени.  
С такой медитативной сосредоточенностью мытье тарелок затянется наверняка до полуночи.  
М-21, как и любой объект с животной модификацией нетерпелив и руководствуется в основном примитивными, можно даже сказать, первобытными инстинктами.  
То ли дело члены ДА-5, у Тао – сверхмощный интеллект, а Такео – воплощенный педантизм и безграничное терпение.  
\- Потом я научу тебя правильно двигать в стволе патч, чистить стволы у винтовки можно лишь в одном, от казенной части к дулу, направлении.  
У М-21 хватает наглости соврать, что сковородки тоже полагается мыть строго по часовой стрелке.  
Снайпер надолго зависает, осмысливая новую полученную информацию, пока, наконец, потихоньку не уточняет противоречивые данные у Сейры.  
Регис, конечно же, возмущен, опять эти неэлегантные замашки, да как только окружающие соглашаются терпеть эти гнусные выходки несдержанного верфольфа!  
Оба раздражены из-за пустяка, самое разумное по мнению третьей стороны, Такео, это не вмешиваться в конфликт, а закончить к примеру, мероприятия по уборке.  
Появляется, прекращая словесную перепалку одним своим мнимо-благожелательным видом ищущий потенциальных объектов изучения, Франкенштейн.  
\- Кто здесь слишком агрессивен или возбужден? Может сделать этому недооборотню парочку успокаивающих инъекций?  
Несанкционированное собрание жителей на местном аналоге «агоры» рассеивается мгновенно.  
М-Двадцать первый вспоминает, что о чем-то с Такео они так и не договорили.  
Что-то задевшее его «за живое», когда обнаружилось, что настоящее мужское оружие домовладелец вервольфу не доверяет.  
Да, при такой фигуре и необычно светлых глазах, они у Такео цвета морской волны, с зеленоватым оттенком, за другие «стволы» при случае тоже хотелось бы подержаться.  
Между тем, в команде постояльцев происходит новая перетасовка.  
Завязываются тесные связи, перераспределяются зоны ответственности.  
Владелец особняка недвусмысленно дает понять, что снайперу настоятельно следовало бы обследоваться (у него) и подлечиться.  
Хакер соблазняет его тем, что по-прежнему имеет доступ к медицинской базе Союза.  
А у М-Двадцать первого снова активизируется неуемное любопытство.  
\- Как ты узнал про сестру, разве тебе сохранили какую-то память?  
У оборотня к ним еще множество непростых вопросов.  
Эти надменные ребята в белом, делают вид, что не заинтересованы в слишком личных и слишком «очеловечивающих врага» контактах, но разузнать что-либо о новых жильцах, им, конечно же, интересно.  
Тао утверждает, конечно же, по секрету, что у Такео увеличена не только скорость физических реакций, но и быстрое протекание естественных химических процессов, и ускоренный обмен веществ.  
Из семнадцатилетнего парня всего за пол года-год его «вырастили» до состояния пиковой, наиболее возможной физиологической нормы.  
В общих чертах, увеличили часть показателей до максимально возможного в 25-27-лет предела.  
От семнадцатилетнего юноши была взята эластичность связок и мышц, высокая взрывная скорость, гибкость, способность к ускоренному заживлению ран, а от мужчины «за 25»– сила, стрессоустойчивость и интеллект, максимально производимое количество эритроцитов и уровень тестостерона.  
Судя по окончательному результату, то есть по всему облику и характеристикам Такео, исследователям удалось совместить столь выдающиеся, но несовместимые качества.  
Ноблесс затаились в своем уголке. Сидят как воробышки на краю дивана.  
Регис пока молчит, но недовольно хмурится, это противоречит внушаемым ему с самого рождения принципам.  
Мол, человечество нужно оберегать, и, подобно тому, как ревнивый пастырь заботится о своих стадах…  
В общем, Регис был склонен думать о них, как о массе слабых и беззащитных существ, застрявших на стадии «почти животных».  
Между тем, Тао раскрывает им еще один тайный секрет, выуженный однажды в недрах бездушной, но чрезвычайно полезной бюрократической системы.  
\- Я, например, в принципе даже рад, тому что попал в серию экспериментов Союза. С опухолью в башке сложно дожить скажем до двадцати двух, или двадцати пяти лет. Или и того меньше.  
Его напарник недоверчиво ведет бровью, но молчит, а Тао беспечным голосом мечтательно продолжает:  
\- Очень обидно помереть лет эдак в 15, проведя большую часть жизни в разных больницах и отделениях интенсивной терапии. Нет, я бы сначала повеселился, попробовал алкоголь, легкие наркотики, первый поцелуй и эти романтичные школьные свидания…Нет, умирать девственником это как-то не клево, вот сначала хочу, чтобы у меня был самый классный в мире секс, а потом можно забив «косячок» отправляться прямиком на распиливание органов.  
Снайпер на это вполне резонно возразил:  
\- Если ты болен, то не можешь являться донором для другого человека.  
Тао махнул рукой:  
\- Думаешь, по-настоящему это кого-нибудь волнует? Все равно определенный процент клиник так или иначе, по-любому занимается незаконной трансплантацией.  
Тао самодовольно ухмыльнулся и с видимым удовольствием пригладил скрывающую глаза челку.  
\- Не, такая голова как у меня не должна достаться какому-нибудь старому маразматику. Да и потом, если опухоль в башке, это не значит, что сам-знаешь-что распространился по другим органам.  
Несмотря на удачно проведенную модификацию хакер в некоторых вещах оставался по-прежнему суеверным.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что у тебя типа того, был рак? – М-21 так безапелляционно спросил напрямик, что парень вздрогнул.  
\- Мне бы не хотелось об этом вспоминать, - нехотя проговорил он, стремясь поскорее сменить тему.  
\- Мне все равно как умереть, - ни с того ни с сего высказался вдруг примолкший было Такео. – Главное, чтобы потом у других людей не возникло из-за меня сложностей, скажем, долги какие-то нужно выплатить или провести какое-нибудь расследование.  
Задумавшийся о своем Тао только рассеянно кивает, его бывший коллега по ДА-5 тоже не слишком-то весел и оптимистичен.  
Внезапно хакера озаряет новая прямо-таки «захватывающая» идея.  
\- Если тебе, Такео, можно было бы выбирать с кем провести первую или, наоборот, последнюю ночь, кого бы ты из известных нам людей выбрал?  
Проверяющий в углу гостиной школьную документацию Франкенштейн, даже снял очки, чтобы по достоинству оценить реакцию собравшихся.  
У Региса непроизвольно округлились глаза и он кажется, действительно перепугался.  
Действительно, тема была достаточно скользкой, а вдруг Тао имеет в виду, что те, с кем ему хотелось бы провести последнюю в жизни ночь, являются кем-то из здесь присутствующих?  
Подход М-Двадцать первого к проблеме был сугубо деловым:  
\- Парни и все присутствующие здесь дамы (на самом деле только одна) тоже считаются?  
Регис по самые уши, казалось, покрылся пунцово-малиновыми пятнами.  
То, что у него вырвалось из удивленно распахнутого рта, заставило усмехнуться М-Двадцать первого и слегка опустить глаза долу Сейру.  
\- А парню-то куда «это» девать, в смысле, его же некуда засовывать… то есть, вставлять…То есть…  
Тао торжествующе расхохотался.  
Все-таки смутить юного ноблесс, и в некотором роде даже напугать, как говорится до усрачки, было весьма забавным зрелищем.  
Еще бы добиться хоть чуточку похожей на эту паническую атаку реакции от Сейры.  
\- Ну куда же еще? В «это самое место», единственное подходящее выходное отверстие и засовывают. Нет, есть еще кое-что другое, рот, например, это называется радости орального секса, только в задницу намного труднее попасть, зато интересней.  
Нет, эту неприступную девчонку, ничем не пронять, между тем, Регис, кажется, находится на грани потери сознания.  
Вытаращил глаза и как выброшенная на сушу килька, хватает разинутым ртом воздух.  
М-Двадцать первый не слишком маскируясь откровенно заржал, да и сам строгий хозяин еле сдерживает улыбку.  
Все же неподобающие разговоры нужно немедленно пресекать, вдруг эти распоясавшиеся бездельники что-то подобное сболтнут невзначай, скажем, при Мастере или детях?  
\- Ты бы, наверное, провел ночь с какой-нибудь виртуальной эльфийкой? – высказывает предположения относительно запросов хакера Такео.  
Тао смеется, мол, почти угадал. А глаза прячет за прядями густых темных волос, нечего насчет самого последнего в жизни желания откровенничать.  
\- А ты бы, Такео, если бы занялся напоследок оральным сексом, то только со своей любимой подружкой.  
Снайпер усмехается в ответ.  
\- Это означает «грызть табельное оружие». Да, моя крошка единственная, кто меня не подведет.  
Оба улыбаются, глядя сначала на ошарашенного вервольфа, а затем, по-особенному понимающе, друг на друга.  
Кажется, они действительно прожили долгую, трудную, насыщенную совместными переживаниями и неизвестными никому из посторонних другими обстоятельствами жизнь.  
Действительно, напарники на всю жизнь. Друзья. Коллеги.  
Хотя его никто в действительности так и не спросил, М-Двадцать первый тоже решается на откровенное признание.  
\- Черт с ней, с девственностью, ведь если ты не нашел того, кого по-настоящему любишь, то и незачем тратить себя на каких-то там проституток.  
Регис шокирован грубостью оборотня еще раз, и Тао урезонивает их обоих.  
\- Бывает секс по любви, а бывает и просто так, ради удовольствия или за компанию.  
Кажется, что-то не нравится уже Франкенштейну.  
\- Кажется кому-то, а именно, раненным и несовершеннолетним давно уже пора спать. Ну-ка расходитесь все по своим палатам! В смысле, по комнатам. И чтобы никаких прощальных оргий напоследок, даже в мыслях!  
Тао подмигивает Такео и первым добирается до общей ванной.  
Комната оборотня находится по соседству с комнатой уже обжившегося в особняке Такео.  
\- Хочешь я тебя научу как почистить и собрать «Беретту»? В ней 61 деталь, и это на 28 деталей больше чем, скажем у «Глока». Головоломка еще та, действует лучше любого снотворного.  
Кажется, жизнь с новыми жильцами определенно налаживалась.


	2. Кто такие "геи"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fandom Noblesse 2017. Регис хочет узнать, кто такие "геи"

– Ребята…  
Трое модифицированных воззрились на неожиданно подавшего голос юного ноблесс.  
Регис мужественно переборол предательскую тошноту и неподдельный ужас, сквозивший в дрожащем голосе.  
– Вы не скажете, кто…в общем, такие, «геи»…   
Внезапно упавшую на особняк тишину, казалось, можно было узреть визуально и ощупать чисто физически.  
– От кого и что именно ты услышал про нас с Такео, – как-то не о том забеспокоился внезапно решивший замять неприятную тему хакер.  
Непрошибаемый никакими подколами, добродушной насмешкой и прочими нецензурными заигрываниями, снайпер коротко и многозначительно хмыкнул, сложил на груди руки и мечтательно уставился на плафон с пошловато подмигивающей галогеновой лампой.  
– Гомики – это мужики, которые засовывают свой инструмент в другую мужскую жопу…  
М-21 был как всегда прямолинеен и неполиткорректен.  
Регису наверняка показалось, сквозь оглушительный звон в ушах, но кто-то еще добавил:  
– Медицинский зонд, вставленный в прямую кишку, тоже иногда доставляет совсем неплохо.

2017

**Author's Note:**

> Женская и мужская дружба:  
> 10 принципиальных отличий
> 
> Мужчины дружат бок о бок, их отношения возникают и поддерживаются на почве общих занятий, дел, интересов и увлечений.  
> Женщины дружат лицом к лицу, их отношения возникают и поддерживаются на почве эмоциональной близости, общения и взаимной поддержки.  
> В дружеских отношениях мужчин меньше душевной и эмоциональной близости, чем в дружбе между женщинами.  
> Дружеские отношения между мужчинами не столь хрупки, как отношения между подругами, то есть мужчина может продолжать считать человека другом даже при длительных перерывах в общении.  
> Женщины эмоционально привязаны к тем, кого считают подругами.  
> Мужчины чаще остаются друзьями после ссоры или спора, а женщины чаще разрывают отношения.  
> Женщинам нужно чаще общаться с теми, кого они считают подругами.  
> Мужчины чаще дразнят друзей и подшучивают над ними, считая это безобидным развлечением.  
> Женщины обычно стараются не подшучивать над подругами, опасаясь причинить им боль.  
> Мужчины чаще общаются в больших компаниях, им вместе веселее, в то время как женщины предпочитают куда-то ходить всего с одной хорошей подругой.
> 
> Тарра Бейтс-Дюфорт
> 
>  
> 
> Для того, чтобы сохранять дружеские отношения на расстоянии, женщинам достаточно периодически общаться по телефону. А вот мужчины в буквальном смысле предпочитают словам дела: чтобы оставаться друзьями, им необходимо что-то делать вместе — например, ходить на футбол или в паб.  
> В отличие от женщин, мужчины смотрят на дружбу проще. "У них есть своя компания, в которой чаще всего четыре человека. Если мужчина отдаляется от друзей, то, как говорится, "с глаз долой — из сердца вон". Он просто найдет себе новых приятелей
> 
> Робин Данбар


End file.
